Peace And Quiet
by thatsonofabitchamerica
Summary: Lovina needs peace and quiet now that she's at school where she is bullied a lot by a group of popular preppy girls. The only reason they pick on her is because she has somehow won the heart of Antonio Carriedo, a hot Spaniard student. Will she ever get her peace and quiet that is needed?


All I needed was some peace and quiet. Somewhere to think. I didn't know where I was going to find that peace and quiet though. THAT was the problem.  
I raised my pencil, ready to work on the assignment today in Spanish. I sighed angrily,as I saw those girls. The girls I hated. They just laughed at me and it was always only me they laughed at. I had no friends, so I guess they kind of had the right to laugh. Besides, what was I good for? My life was never going to get better. I would never be loved...  
They hated me for two reasons. Two good reasons, I suppose. They hated me because, I was very different from the others. I was always secluded and alone. I worked alone, ate lunch alone, and listened to my music alone at P.E.

I have a younger sister, Daisy. Daisy is so much better than me at everything. She has all the friends and everything you could possibly want. She even had a boyfriend; a German boy named Ludwig. I have no boyfriends, as you can guess. The stupid boys from the 9th grade used to flirt with me all the time, but not anymore. They thought I was hot (God knows why), but they were smart enough to know to stay away. If your a new kid here at Hetalia University, the first word of advice you will get is Stay away from Lovina .  
That's what they all say

The second reason they hated me for was because of him, Antonio Carriedo. He was a Spanish boy that all the girls go crazy over. He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. There isn't a single girl that doesn't drool over him. Except for me. I just don't see what the big deal is! He's just an ordinary guy. I mean, of course, he's very funny, extremely nice, and the only one nice to me in this school besides my sister, but...Oh who am I kidding?

I have a huge crush on him, but I won't ever date him. He's too good for me and I don't deserve him. All the other girls know it. You should see the girls that glare at me as soon as Antonio walks over to me. They hate me for stealing his heart and they have every right to because I don't deserve him and I never will.

I sighed as I walked into my Spanish class room and plopped my backpack down on the floor next to my desk. I looked around cautiously. Good. No sign of Antonio. As I began to focus back on unpacking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Now, my natural reaction would usually be to turn around fast and punch whoever had put their hands on me, but I knew it was Antonio. I sighed and turned around to face him. As usual he had that stupid, but attractive grin on his face,

What do you want now, 'Tonio? I growled, glaring at him.

Antonio laughedz. You, of course! he exclaimed.

I quickly clasped my hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The girls had heard it all and were glaring fiercely at me. Amelia, one of the popular girls that hate me, stalked over to me and pulled me aside, into the hallway.

Get your dirty little hands off of me! I hissed at her.

Of course, she wasn't the least bit scared.

Oh shut up! You know you don't deserve Antonio! she hissed and she slapped me in the face, punching me in the nose right after.

I really would have fought her back, I really,really would have, but Antonio had always told me not to hurt people, and how could I disobey him? So, I just clenched my teeth, trying to keep from crying out in pain as my blood dripped from my nose and down my hurt face.

Amelia laughed. What? Too afraid to fight back? she sneered.

She raised her hand again and I squeezed my eyes shut, getting ready to take another blow. Yet this time, I didn't feel anything. I didn't understand. Wasn't she going to smack me? So I opened my eyes, to see the most wonderful and surprising thing I have ever seen. There Antonio was, holding Amelia's hand back from hurting me once more.

How. Dare. You. Antonio growled fiercely.

His eyes practically burned with rage. Amelia turned to him, touching a hand to his cheek.

A-Antonio, I-I...I w-was...Sh-She pulled me out into the hallway and was practically trying to kill me! You should of seen this horrid girl and the things she said! she explained, glaring at me.

I winced. How could she lie like this? I knew it wasn't true, but I also knew to keep my mouth shut. Usually I would open my big fat mouth and deny her lies, but since Antonio was around, and since Amelia was so dang good at lying, I didn't see any point in it. Antonio was probably going to believe her and she would get her way, yet again. I couldn't take it all. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I knew it made me look weak, crying and all, but I could no longer hold it back. The tears came and wouldn't stop. Antonio blinked and looked sympathetically at me and then glared at Amelia.

You're lying. You selfish, dirty, and arrogant girl! he spat at her.

Amelia's eyes widened in shock, as did mine. Neither of us knew that he could get so angry and say those kind of things.

Leave, Antonio commanded Leave and NEVER EVER come close to my precious Lovina or me. he hissed.

Amelia's lip quivered .  
A-Antonio...Y-You idiot! she yelled, bursting into tears and running out of the hallway.

I looked down at the ground, sniffling as tears rolled down my red cheeks.

I-I'm sorry I c-c-caused you trouble... I murmured, ashamed of myself.

Suddenly, Antonio flung himself at me, holding me in his arms in a tight, but gentle embrace.

Sshhh.. he cooed You didn't cause any trouble for me, Lovina. he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed. Never before had I been so close to him. I wanted him, I really did, but I just couldn't. I still didn't deserve him, so I kept myself stiff in his arms. Antonio's eyes filled with confusion.

What's wrong, Lovina..? he asked, apparently noticing my stiffness. I sniffled.

I...c-can't... I replied and bursted into tears once more, my body trembling with sobs.

Antonio caressed my cheek, gently rubbing his soft thumb in circles.

Shh...Can't what? he cooed, pressing his soft and warm lips to my forehead. I whimpered softly.

I-I can't d-d-date you or any th-thing...I don't deserve you... I whispered, trying to wipe my tears away with shaky hands. Antonio shook his head.

No Lovina, don't say such things. he cooed, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and began to gently remove my tears from my cheeks.

B-But it's true! I-I'm s-so bitter and everyone h-h-hates me! I sobbed. Antonio gently pressed his finger to my lips, quieting me in a nice way.

Lovina, you mean the world to me...I'm no better than you. he explained softly, looking into my eyes.  
I promise. he whispered softly.

I took a moment to think. Was this really what he wanted? The answer was clear. The look in his eyes told me everything. Oh and how could I say no to him and his deep green eyes? I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck gently and pressing my body to his, as I began to sob harder.

O-O-Okay...O-Okay I w-will. I whispered, my voice choked with sobs. Antonio blinked and cradled me in his arms. Alright...Shhh...Everything is going to be fine.. he cooed softly to me as he rubbed my back comfortingly.  
Even after I stopped crying, Antonio still held me in his arms, whispering comforting words into my ears. I closed my eyes, drawing in the smell of tomatoes on him, a fruit we both enjoyed a lot. It seemed as if we were meant to be, for our bodies fit together like a puzzle.

Te amo.. Antonio whispered softly into my ear, kissing it gently. I nuzzled my face into his neck, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Te amo... I whispered lovingly back to him and fell asleep.  
We ended up ditching school that day, something that was new to Antonio, but very familiar to me. Who ever knew that he would do such a thing or that I would be embraced and loved by such a caring guy in the middle of the school floor. Just goes to show that my life did, in fact, get better and that I am loved, by Antonio. My heart and soul belonged to him, and now we laid on the bed, wrapped in each others arms. Looks like I found some peace and quiet after all. 


End file.
